The growth and division of tissue cells is highly dependent upon the substrate material with which they interact. The cell culturing process can be facilitated by controlling such surface properties of the substrates as chemical functionality, charge state, energy, and morphology. In the initial stage of this project, the surface composition and properties of commercial polystyrene cell culture products prepared by different methods are investigated.